


The Branches of Magic Explained

by Silver_Flair



Series: Magical Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slow To Update, Textbook, The Branches of Magic Explained, Validation, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: An in-depth look, and explanation into the various branches of Magic for both the born and introduced Mage and/or Being.Written by Alec ArgyrisWritten to accompany my Harry Potter fanfiction "Validation," The Branches of Magic Explained is a textbook that will be mention multiple times within the story and all other Harry Potter fanfics from here on out. It is unnecessary to read and only done for my own enjoyment. Any tips about writing textbooks would be appreciated so long as they are helpful.This will NOT be updated regularly.Best read when in ENTIRE WORK mode.is currently being written, and will be updated later for aesthetics. Currently just getting the basic information in.
Series: Magical Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562203
Kudos: 2





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, in the Process of writing the first chapter, this is posted for my own ease. 
> 
> Any ideas you have will be appreciated and credited. When commenting just reply with a name you would like to go by within the textbook and your profession. NOT ALL IDEAS WILL BE USED.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is NOT a part of the Offical Harry Potter, no profit is made from these, and all characters other than Alec Argyris belong to J.K. Rowling. This is free to use for any fanfic writer, I just ask to be credited in some way.

**The Branches of Magic Explained**

Alec Argyris


	2. Other Works

_The Origin of Magic Explained_  
By Alec Argyris  
  
 _The Types of Magic Explained_  
By Alec Argyris

_The Creatures of Magic Explained_   
By Alec Argyris and Newt Scamander

_The Runes of Magic Explained_  
By Alec Argyris _  
_


	3. Colophon

Alec Argyris  
The Branches of Magic Explained  
Text © 1965 by Alec Argyris  
Interior Illustrations by Alec Argyris © 1965 by Silver Co.  
The … Magic Explained publishing Rights © Alec Argyris  
All rights reserved. Published by Silver Co. and all logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of Silver Co.

If you purchased this book without a cover, you should be aware that this book is stolen property. It was reported as “unsold and destroyed” to the publisher, and neither the author nor the publisher has received any payment for this “stripped book.”

No part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, magic, physical, memorial, or otherwise, without written permission of the publisher. For more information regarding permission, write to Silver Co., Attention: Publishing Department.


	4. Dedication

Dedicated to my Beloved Partner, may you always find such youthful joy in life.

and

Dedicated to my brave children, may the strength you have never leave you stranded.


	5. Introduction

If you are familiar with the Wizarding World my family name will be a clear indication of my Magical Lineage. However, for those who are introduced into the Wizarding World at an older age, I will simply state this: My family is from a long line of magical Mages and Beings spanning back thousands of generations.

This is not to make any feel inadequate, or less important. It is simply to show all of the generations within my family who have dedicated their lives to research and to the theory of Magic itself. As such, the written text you shall read is the accumulated, though narrowed and condensed knowledge that I, as one of the current members of this long Magical Lineage have access to.

Of course, some knowledge is hidden from outsiders, in this instance the reader. A common practice by all Wizarding Families, as all Mages whose magic spans back several generations, have at least one Magical specialization they naturally lean towards. Sometimes being the only Magical who is able to use such magic.

Anyhow, as a young child I was confronted with a startling fact.  
Knowledge was being forgotten.

Some of this knowledge, only my family hold (as I know it). As such, prejudice and discrimination began to take its place within the Magical society. In fact, I vividly remember a quote from my mother after complaining to her about all these little inaccuracies I faced outside my Family Manor.

> “Time has a way to erase the past and the knowledge it holds. You must understand, people in this day and age think they, and their family, chose magic, and have long forgotten that magic chose them.”

Time has shown me that she was right. I should have known,  _ Mama _ was never wrong.

However, I was a child. A child with beliefs many considered...evil and wrong. People tend to lose their sensibilities when faced with someone who disagrees with their beliefs. My character has always been to teach, even when I knew nothing at all. 

My childhood was riddled with countless threats, attempted assassinations, and visits to my Family healer when my peers, and their Families, grew tired of my words.

  
  


_ i _

I can remember every time I came close to death because of my beliefs, and my refusal to abandon them. I can remember every time I sobbed in my  _ Mama _ ’s arms in agony after spells hit me and/or potions were slipped to me.

Most of all though, I remember every time my family was threatened because  _ I refused to say they are right, and I was wrong.   
_ I have never, nor will I  _ ever _ lie about my beliefs.

I don’t regret a thing, my Family has always been beside me, supporting me throughout it all. Urging me to show the Wizarding World the  _ arrogance _ and  _ ignorance _ of their ways. Even the family member I have almost lost… and those I have continued to push me forward of this endless journey. 

I can safely say this: My family is my strength.

So long as they remain, I will continue on. Now, I don’t know who is reading this. I don’t know your situation, nor if you have someone who will support you on your journey of finding  _ your  _ truth. So, even if I am not there, and am merely written words to you, I support you.

Whether you are in the same town as I, or across the world know you have someone on your side.

Because you chose to seek the truth, and one way or another opened this book.

  
  


I shall warn you as of this publication, this book has been  **banned** in many countries. I know not how you came across this text, but I urge you to keep it hidden from prying eyes. 

If you have concerns or questions about the information within the book, and  _ always _ be wary of who you question, be cautious if you send a question to my Families company Silver Co. 

Many Blessings.

  
  


_ ii _


	6. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wip

Table of Contents

_Introduction i_

_Chapter 1 The Basics 1_

* * *

Chapter Overview 1

1.1 What is Magic and How is it Used? 2

1.2 A Brief History of Magic 8

1.3 Types of Magic

1.4 A Brief History of Types

1.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 1 Review 

_Chapter 2 Light Magic_

* * *

Chapter Overview

2.1 What is Light Magic?

2.2 A Brief History of Light Magic

2.3 What Counts as Light Magic?

2.4 Lies, Myths, and Misconceptions

2.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 2 Review

_Chapter 3 Grey Magic_

* * *

Chapter Overview

3.1 What is Grey Magic?

_iii_

3.2 A Brief History of Grey Magic

3.3 What Counts as Grey Magic?

3.4 Lies, Myths, and Misconceptions

3.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 3 Review

_Chapter 4 Dark Magic_

* * *

Chapter Overview

4.1 What is Dark Magic?

4.2 A Brief History of Dark Magic

4.3 What Counts as Dark Magic?

4.4 Lies, Myths, and Misconceptions

4.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 4 Review

_Chapter 5 White Magic_

* * *

Chapter Overview

5.1 What is White Magic?

5.2 A Brief History of White Magic

5.3 What Counts as White Magic?

5.4 Lies, Myths, and Misconceptions

5.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 5 Review

_iv_

_Chapter 6 Black Magic_

* * *

Chapter Overview

6.1 What is Black Magic?

6.2 A Brief History of Black Magic

6.3 What Counts as Black Magic?

6.4 Lies, Myths, and Misconceptions

6.5 Notable Mages and Beings

Chapter 6 Review


	7. Chapter Overview

_1_ _The Basics_

* * *

1.1 What is Magic and How is it Used?

1.2 A Brief History of Magic

1.3 Types of Magic

1.4 A Brief History of Types

1.5 Notable Mages and Beings

> **In this first chapter** we will review the foundations of Magic, such as what it is, how Magical Mages and Beings can use it, a brief history of magic, the known types of Magic, a brief history of types, and the Notable Mages and Beings who helped to discover them. If you grew up in the Wizarding World, then you are most likely familiar with these concepts, but it is helpful to get a look at these vital pieces of information when taking into consideration the added knowledge provided within this text.

1


	8. 1.1 What is Magic and How is it Used?

1.1 What is Magic and How is it Used?

* * *

Now what one must understand is that Magic is a very complex system, one that even a Master Thesis would be hard-pressed to explain. I am not a Master Magical Theorist, nor am I educated within the primal energies beyond that of the average Noble’s education. However, as this is not an explanation of Magic at its basic level and instead of a short description that will be used to expand into topics such as types, sub-types, and categories there is no need for me to go into depth.  
If you were to only be able to remember one thing from this text, it is that Magic is alive. It is not an energy that merely exists by chance, but a sentient abstract being. All that is known about Magic is through their will to share it, and all that is hidden is because they wish it. Magic grants all Magical Mages and Being the ability to use a droplet of their power because they desire it, and at any given time and take it away or give it to those worthy of their gift. Magic is the creator of all, and the end of everything. I have found over the years that this is one of the more difficult concepts to believe for those who did not grow up with this knowledge.  
Now, Magic theirself is separated into four basic elements: Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Of which the natural world is comprised of. Each of the four elements has specific purposes in magic, whether that is for earthly, spiritually, or celestial means. Alongside these purposes is the means in which empower the Elements beyond their naturally occurring state.

  


The first association is in Magic identity, meaning if ones’ magic is feminine or masculine. Neither aspect of magic is less than the other, i.e the feminine being less valuable than the masculine aspect. This belief that one is greater than the other is Mundane in origin and has no evidence to support the claim. Everything in the Universe comprises of masculine and

2

feminine energies. However, the ratio in which they appear differs from each other greatly. It’s not yet known why some objects, Mages, and Beings have more (or less) of an aspect than the other. Research is still ongoing into why this occurs, at this point in time researchers are studying Magical Twins and the different amount of aspects in comparison to their other half. One of the only conclusion found, based on years of research, is that a Mages or Beings sex has nothing to do with it, nor does the gender.  
The balance of the two aspects helps to determine one's’ life path, passions, and even natural tendencies. The masculine aspect is characterized as strength and focuses on the present, instead of the past and/or future. Through research, we have found that this aspect encourages individuals to be confident without being arrogant, to be rational without needing total control, and to have honor without a desire for war. Of course, this is the ideal masculine Mage and/or Being and rarely does the balance of aspects allow such characteristics to materialize together. Nonetheless, the masculine aspect is one of stability, strength, and courage.  
On the other hand, the feminine aspect is characterized as wisdom, and focuses on the past and/or future, instead of the present. Through research, we have found that this aspect encourages individuals to trust in ones’ intuition and heart, be passionate, creative, and a life-giving force. Of course, this is the ideal feminine Mage and/or Being and rarely does the balance of aspects allow such characteristics to materialize together. Nonetheless, the feminine aspect is one of nurturing, guidance, and foresight.  
The second association is direction, which through tradition has been matched to the elements. However, the element these directions are associated with can change depending on what they mean to the individual. Anyways, as one knows, the following are the four cardinal directions: North, South, East, and West. The Sacred Direction North is associated with strength within the body, and it is tradition to start a ritual facing in this direction. Next is the Sacred Direction of South, when invoked it is for reasons of passion and inner fire. Following the South, is the Sacred East, this direction involves matters of intellect and the human mind. Last, but no less important than the rest, is the Sacred West used for matters of intuition and emotion.  
The third association is time, i.e. the moment of the day the element correlates to. The following times, in which the Elements can correlate to is Dawn, Noon, Twilight/Dusk, and Midnight/Night. The time of Dawn represents new beginnings, this is used for rituals and/or spells to aid in study, protection, and healing. If you are practicing a new spell and/or ritual use this time for optimal results. Next is Noon, which represents success, this is best used got spells of strength and protection. After Noon is the time of twilight/Dusk, which also goes by Sunset in various textbooks. This time is best for banishing spells and/or rituals, and self-improvement spells. If you have recently, or ever lost someone, use this time to remember and move on. Lastly is Midnight/Night, the time which represents balance. Unlike other times, no spell and/or ritual should be used at Midnight. In fact, spells meant to be helpful should be used in the half-hour leading to Midnight, which harmful spells should be done is the half-hour after. If one does a spell at Midnight,

3

it will prove disastrous.  
  


The time of day is associated with the planets, which is another elemental association. The above table shows the Time of Day that is matched with the Planets along the left side. Along the top, it shows the week Days which are matched to the Planets. Then in the middle, it shows the Time of Day, according to the Week Days, which match the Planets.  
Then there are the Zodiac Signs, which represent the division of the zodiacal circle into twelve equal parts, starting from where the sun is located at the beginning of spring. The zodiacal circle is the belt of the heavens, extending approximately 8° on each side of the ecliptic. This means no signs are defined by constellations, but instead by geometric approaches based on the season. These depend on location, and some define it year by year or month by month. I recommend getting a specialized book that discusses the differences and similarities to get a more informational overview. 

4

  
The next association is flora, which consists of many different plant life. This includes native flora i.e, indigenous plants, weed flora i.e, invasive species, including those that interfere with agricultural plants, and weedy species of flora, and then horticultural flora i.e. agricultural plants. All of the following fall under nine identifying categories: Age, Location, Size, Seed, Cell Number, Gametes, Seed Cover, Food Habits, and Roots. These are not important when considering what Magic is, and why we can use it, however, if one wishes to do well in areas such as Potions and Herbology it is extremely important to learn the above information. This is due to how the ingredients will react to one another based on where they fall within these categories and their sub-categories.  
After Flora is Fauna, also known as animals, each of which has a symbolic and traditional meaning associated with them. This is an important field to study if one which to advance to higher Transfiguration, or to study zoology.  
Of course, the above information on associations is merely a general overview and does not go into depth. I recommend getting additional reading materials for each one, preferably one that is most recent and/or updated regularly. I myself have an interest in Chinese Magicology, and as such have many informational textbooks and essays. An interesting fact to mention is that their Magic is slightly different than ours in that they have an additional element: Metal.  
Now, focusing back of the original purpose of explaining these associations, I shall now explain the four elements and their purpose within magic.  
Firstly is the Sacred element of Air, the element of the mind. When taking into consideration the correlations, one would think this element if that of the feminine aspect. However, they would be incorrect as the aspect is masculine instead. This is due to a keyword, one that should always be considered by practitioners of Magiology: Balance. The strength and stability of the masculine aspect balances out the entirely mentally focused element. This is important, as the Air element is the magical component which deals in all spellwork and rituals concerning the mental processes, intelligence, and thinking. Just as the wind which blows in the sky, this element represents the freedom of travel and discovery. It is the breath of Spirit, and the

5

new beginnings granted through it.  
Secondly is the Sacred element of Fire, the element of change. This is the highest form of masculine aspect which can be accessed by mortal creatures through the laws of magic. This Sacred element is the magical component which deals in the burning of objects, love spells, cooking, and protection of those which holds one's affection. Just as the fires burn across our Mother Earth, this element represents the uncontrollable flame within one's soul. It is the Heat of the Spirit, and the will granted through it.  
Thirdly is the Sacred element of Water, the element of emotions. This is the highest form of the masculine aspect which can be accessed by mortal creatures through the laws of Magic. This Sacred element is the magical component dealing in purification, wisdom, femininity, and healing. It is the chosen element of any rituals concerning potion crafting, healing, or ritual bathing. Ritual bathing is done before any life-changing ritual and/or spell, for example, one must bath before a Bonding. Just as the water flows, and covers both the seen and unseen Mother Earth, this element represents the subconscious and absorption. This is the Blood of the Spirit, and the life granted through it.  
Next is the Sacred Element of Earth, the element of strength. This does not have the masculine aspect as one might expect, but instead the feminine aspect. This Sacred element is the magical component which has claimed the practices of runes, carving, warding, and herbalism. The Sacred Earth is the element of choice for abundance, stability, fertility, and wealth. Just as it is the earth all stand upon, it is the element which supports. It is the Bones and Muscles of the Spirit, and the ability to continue on through it.  
If you have noticed, I have used the term _Spirit_ when explaining the element. This is because it is the fifth element, and arguably the most important of them all. The Sacred element of Spirit, also called Aether is the element which represents all things, providing space for all. This is the balance and connection that allow the four elements to exist, and without all things would collapse. It is immaterial and is the Soul which connects us to the Spirit, allowing us to feel emotions and to have connections. It is Universal in all things and is the element that allows us to connect to our Creator without immediate death from their burning Divinity. It is the element that gives us the joy of Life and the temporary peace of Death.

6

  
  
All Homo species are made up of the four elements, everything that can be touched is in fact. However, there is a vast, yet simple, difference between that of Homo Sapiens, and Homo Magus. While they have an extremely small amount of spirit, only enough to equal that of the four elements, Homo Magus have an astounding amount of Spirit which is commonly five times the amount that the elements equal. This is the reason we are able to use Magic, and through the use of magic it has changed the nature of the elements within our bodies, changing us in both mind and body.  
As those of the Homo Magus birthed descendants, the changes continued to be passed down until the Homo Magus species was created. As we, the Homo Magus age our bodies and mind change according to the different amount of elements present within. This is the reason Mages above a certain age are unable to produce children with those without Magic, we simply are not compatible with them anymore. However, during our youth we are still able to sire and/or bare a child with a non-magical, and the children from these unions then pass down the genes which will then create those known as “Muggleborns”. Squibs, those born of two Homo Magus yet unable to use Magic, are caused because the parents did something to deplete their Spirit. In this instance, the sins of the parents carry to their descendants.

7


End file.
